


Amazon Prime

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [43]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Hylla, Alpha!Kinzie, Alpha!Piper, Alpha!Reyna, Alpha!Thalia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, BDSM, Breeding, Collars, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Huntresses & Amazon Fusion, Knotting, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Percy, Oral, Polyamory, Pregnancy, pregnant!Percy, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: The Huntresses and the Amazons decided to merge, after the losses both sides had suffered during the Giant War.And to cement that new partnership, they also decide to share one omega.





	Amazon Prime

PJatO || Amazonercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Amazon Prime || Amazonercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Amazon Prime

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (females/m harem), ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, doubling, knotting, collar, BDSM, mpreg, breeding, pregnancy

Main Pairing: Reyna/Percy, Hylla/Percy, Kinzie/Percy, Piper/Percy, Thalia/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace

Summary: Percy was proposed to become the Amazons' during the Giant War. Back then, he didn't have his memories back and was freaked out. After the Giant War, he saw the appeal of it. Now, he loves it.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Amazon Prime_

When Kinzie had asked him to stay with the Amazons, Percy had – wide-eyed and flustered – declined. He didn't even remember himself, much less the demigodly society, and he knew nothing about the Roman society. Then his memories returned and the Giant War fully unfolded.

Percy, in the aftermath of it, helped rebuild what had been broken. He started off in Atlantis, but when he and Triton butted heads too much, his father sent him to help 'other places'. Somehow, he ended up on Themiscyra, the island of the Amazons. He had just gone to land, grumpy and growling about his big brother, just to notice that he was among people he knew. Kinzie had stared surprised at him before leering with a wink. Kinzie had brought him up to the palace to see Hylla.

Hylla had been delighted to see him, her gaze more than just intense. It had made him blush. She had invited him to stay 'as long as you want' and considering the Amazons had needed some help rebuilding too, Percy decided to do so. Stay at a beautiful island in the middle of the ocean? All alone among gorgeous alphas...? There was no way Percy could decline.

Apparently, the Amazons had released all the male betas they had kept around at their headquarters before; with rebuilding and with the heated battle before, they didn't want to risk their pets' life. Which, nice, Percy guessed. But that also made him the only male on the island so far. And if the Amazons had looked at him with hunger before? Right now, after having been deprived from their regular little play-things...? He was pretty sure he had seen a couple of them actually _drool over him._ Which, again, nice. Kind of. Percy wasn't quite used to this. Being the center of attention in that kind of way. Normally, it was more of a negative thing for him. But here?

"How you holding up, Perce?", asked Reyna gently as she approached him on the balcony.

Percy was leaning against it, overlooking the beauty of Themiscyra. The palace was beautiful and Percy had the nicest room, all comfortable and large and pretty, even with a _fountain_ in the center.

"I really like it, Rey", replied Percy with a grin, tilting his head a little. "What about you? I... was surprised when you were here, with your sister. What about New Rome...?"

"I didn't run for praetor again. Frank and Hazel are doing an amazing job with it. After the war... I... needed a change of pace and thanks to Nico, me and Hylla reconnected", replied Reyna gently. "And... it's good. Here. Among warriors with the same intend. It helps that things are... changing."

Percy hummed and turned to watch Piper and Thalia sparring in the palace garden. Things truly were changing. Now that Romans and Greeks united, after the war, things were adjusting for Amazons and Huntresses too. After all, Queen Otrera had built this island and country up from scratch, building it around the shrine to Lady Diana. The Amazons had always been dedicated to Artemis' Roman form, but not connected to her in the same way as the Greeks. In return, the Greeks had no home-base, no permanent training-ground and place to return to. The war had cost both sides _so many_ , had decimated Huntresses and Amazons alike. So they had decided to rebuild _together_ , one united front, adjusting both groups and organizing them as one. Artemis still roamed the wild, but she now had changing hunting parties. The Amazons of the Hunt stayed at Themiscyra, various groups leaving to do their jobs, but not _all_ of them were _constantly_ required to be out there fighting. Thalia and what few Huntresses had survived were glad to finally find a place to call home. Lady Artemis functioned as the overall leader, Hylla and Thalia her left and right hand. Hylla as the leader of the country, Thalia as the leader of the troops. The lift of the 'no sex' clause became a very tempting thing – well, the rules were adjusted. The female alphas of Themiscyra were not to yield to any male alpha – something that had always been the rule considering the track-record of male alpha heroes waltzing in, trying to rape and plunder. They did however keep the tradition of keeping pets around. Or at least they were planning on doing so. So far, they were still rebuilding and trying to adjust to their new society. Then there were the new members, such as Piper and Reyna.

"You know why they invited you to stay here, right Percy?", asked Reyna curiously.

"Mh?", grunted Percy, distracted by the sweaty badass female alphas fighting beneath the balcony.

"You. Male omega. On an island with female alphas who like to keep omegas as _pets_ ", elaborated Reyna, casually resting a hand on Percy's lower back.

"Ah", nodded Percy absentmindedly. "And... you thought I was staying here just to help rebuild the island while there's New Rome and Camp Half-Blood to fix up...?"

"Interesting. Tell me more", prompted Reyna, smile on her lips.

Shrugging, Percy observed how Kinzie approached Piper and Thalia to tap in for Piper, who was laying sprawled out and exhausted on the ground. Piper was staring straight up at Percy and Reyna, grinning at Percy and waving. Returning the grin, Percy waved back.

"I spent the first two thirds of my life being ridiculed about being a male omega, being bullied and othered for it. And when I started making a name for myself, _suddenly_ the male omega was interesting. But... I like this. Here. The Amazons are seeing more in me than just an omega, but they're also seeing more in me than just a hero. It's not like... me being a hero is what suddenly attaches value to my omega-status", tried Percy to explain. "And... uh... I mean... this whole... pet-thing that you have going on is _kind of really hot_."

Reyna blinked rapidly at that, pupils blown as she leaned in a little. "Kind of really hot? I... did not expect to hear _that_ from... well, from _you_. You, of all people. The untamed sea."

"Untamed because no one's ever really been up to the challenge of taming me", shrugged Percy. "I have been out there, fighting and trying to survive. Not just against monsters and in wars. Against prejudices. People thinking I'm too stupid, I'm useless as a male omega. Having... someone willing to... pamper me a bit? Take care of me? Being here? I think I'd... like that."

"And you're sure about that? You don't... understand what it entails", argued Reyna gently.

"The collar. Being your... pet. Your property. Obeying you. Pleasuring you. All of you. I read up on the Amazons' rule-book. Yes, I'm aware this exists", replied Percy seriously. "I know it's a contract deal. I know the Amazons want omegas for not just pleasure but also breeding. I... I'm a son of the sea. Fertile. There's a... certain kind of... uh... gods, this is _awkward_. A craving. I've been feeling it for a few months now, ever since I officially presented. The _need_ to give life. It's kind of like an itch. I _want_ children. Not just one or two. I want _a lot_ of babies. I know that kind of thing freaks most alphas out. This island? Where basically every Amazon wants a turn with the breeding omega? It's... essentially made for me. For what I want from my life _right now_. Being taken care of, being cherished, being, yeah, pregnant. Having a lot of children with protective alphas who will take good care of both me and my babies. I know what I'm signing up for."

He locked eyes with Reyna and kept eye-contact until Reyna nodded briefly in agreement. She gently grasped him by the neck and pulled him into a deep kiss that he practically melted into.

"Then let me bring you before the queen", whispered Reyna lowly against his lips.

/Eight Months Later\

Percy smiled where he sat at his Alpha's feet. He had a very comfortable cushion next to the queen's throne. Hylla sat as she did her work, her fingers entangled in Percy's hair, occasionally patting him. Percy had his head leaning against her leg, eyes closed in bliss at the attention and the simplicity of not doing anything. It was one of the perks he got to enjoy ever since he had become Amazon Prime – which, really, he had laughed ten minutes straight when Hylla had told him his new title. The breeding omega of the Amazons, the Amazon Prime. But Percy got used to it by now and he wore his elegant, golden collar with the tag reading _Amazon Prime_ with pride.

"Is that all for the day, lieutenant?", asked Hylla absentmindedly.

"Yes, my queen", replied Thalia, eyes on Percy. "Pet, be good and serve your alphas then."

Percy opened his eyes to look at Thalia, her eyes dark as they met. Licking his lips, Percy slowly got up from his kneeling position – it took him a bit, with how heavily pregnant he was. He rested one hand on his round belly as he made his way over to stand between his alphas. Thalia wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a brief but siring kiss, while Hylla got up to stand beside him and squeeze his supple butt. He squeaked into the kiss and glared at Hylla weakly. Together, they made their way to Percy's chambers – still the same ones he had accepted all those months ago. He thoroughly enjoyed the attention, the way all Amazons they passed stared after him. He loved how much they worshiped and adored him, desired him. Cared for him.

"On all four on the bed, pet", ordered Hylla firmly as soon as they were inside the chambers.

Percy gladly obeyed, kneeling for his alphas and waiting for them to come to him. He could hear them undressing. A problem he very rarely had; his alphas preferred him naked and he quite enjoyed that freedom too. He gasped in anticipation when Hylla grasped his thighs. She squeezed and ran her hands up and down them until reaching for the thick plug safely nestled inside of Percy, to always keep him nice and ready for his alphas. Pulling it out in one go, she earned a whimper from Percy. He had grown quite addicted to the feeling of being penetrated, being filled.

"Sh, my impatient little omega", whispered Hylla lowly.

"So, let me guess, I get his mouth?", asked Thalia playfully.

"It's a nice and cunning mouth, fit for more than just sassing. And you know it", huffed Hylla.

"But it's still good at sassing", pointed Percy out seriously.

He grinned when Hylla pinched his ass. Thalia laughed, burying her fingers in his hair as she knelt in front of him and presented her hard, leaking alpha-cock to him. Hungrily, he licked his lips and tried leaning in, mouth open and tongue out trying to reach it. Hylla however kept him in place.

"Needy, greedy omega", hissed Hylla amused, biting his earlobe.

"You know it, my queen", countered Percy. "C'mon, don't tease. I was good all day long."

"You're right, my love", agreed Hylla, far more gentle. "A good little omega."

She gave Thalia a look and her lieutenant got nearer, near enough for Percy to greedily wrap his lips around her cock and swallow her whole. Over the past half year, he had gotten more than good at cocksucking and his alphas very much appreciated that. Thalia tightened her grip on him as she started thrusting in. He moaned around her dick as Hylla invaded him from the other end, pushing into his tight, slick hole. Within minutes, Hylla and Thalia were fucking him from both ends, hard and raw and merciless. He loved it, loved every second of it, loved how he would ache in the morning, remember their touches and cocks. As it stood, he just let them _take him_ , use him.

"G—Gods, he is so gorgeous like that, impaled on two dicks", groaned Thalia.

"Mh. So gorgeous, round with my child", whispered Hylla.

Her hands reached down to cup his pregnant belly. He whimpered at it. He was so eager for his first child to be born, to receive his second child from Thalia next. The thought of holding his baby, of getting to do as his mother had done; protect and nurture and support. He gasped in a broken way as Thalia's knot started swelling, filling his mouth, stretching his lips and spreading his jaw. And the next moment, she was shooting her load down his throat, making him choke on it. Hylla was not far behind, her knot stretching his ass and then filling him. The two Amazons slowly settled down, with Percy stretched out between them, to wait for their knots to deflate.

"You know, that whole Amazon Prime thing, I though it was bull when you first told me about it", snorted Thalia. "And yet... Percy is who brought us together. We all pledged our loyalty to Artemis Diana, but we still edged on. Since Percy has become ours, there is... peace."

"Mh, it is one of his _many_ talents", whispered Hylla knowingly.

As their knots slowly started deflating, a knocking on the door interrupted them. Kinzie and Piper entered the chamber, both with hunger in their eyes and tents in their robes. Percy's eyes narrowed as he saw that. Looked like the next round of horny Amazons had come to get their fair share of him. Which suited his libido just fine. Something he had noticed pretty early into his stay here; he was downright insatiable for alpha-cocks. Hylla pulled out first, smacking Percy's ass before getting up and motioning for Piper to take her place. Piper grinned and bowed her head to her queen.

"Hey, Perce. How are you?", asked Piper, placing a gentle kiss on Percy's now red butt-cheek.

"I'm afraid he took his mouth too full to answer", drawled Thalia teasingly.

"Think you can share, Pipes?", asked Kinzie curiously.

"Oh. _Oh_ ", hummed Piper, eyes darkening. "Always. Right, Perce?"

Percy made an agreeing noise and spread his legs in anticipation. Nicely loose after the knotting he had received from Hylla, still slick with her cum, he waited for them to enter him. Piper was first, carefully easing her way in and as she bottomed out, she pulled out half-way, motioning for Kinzie to join her. Kinzie did so gladly, pushing in right beside Piper. Percy stiffened at the stretch, though not that he wasn't used to it; with as many alphas as he now had, they tended to grow impatient and liked to double him. He was laying on his side, his mouth still stuffed with Thalia's knot and cock, one leg held up into the air by Piper as Piper and Kinzie fucked into him hard and fast.

"You are such a good little bitch", hummed Kinzie contently, thrusting sharply.

"One could say, a _prime_ example", snickered Thalia.

"I swear, the puns. One day, I will strangle you for them", groaned Piper and shook her head.

Percy was grinning broadly around Thalia's cock, looking up at her with amusement sparkling in his eyes. He loved her humor and she knew it. Grinning, she caressed his cheek while the other two alphas were still fucking him. His own cock, as of yet still untouched, strained against his pregnant belly. He knew he had to earn his orgasm by serving his alphas well. Hylla went to open the door as it knocked once more, and welcomed Reyna inside. And Reyna, as she saw what was happening, gladly joined them. She sat down beside Percy, pulling Thalia into a brief kiss while reaching out for Percy's cock to jerk him off with rough, sharp movements. Thalia's knot finally deflated fully and she pulled out, just in time to allow Percy to moan loudly as he came all over the sheets. Piper and Kinzie had mercy on him and didn't double-knot him, though they filled him with their cum and as they all came down from their orgasms, Percy found himself surrounded by the safety of his alphas, Hylla, Thalia, Piper, Reyna and Kinzie cuddled up to him from all sides, protecting him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE FOR THE PUN. THE PUN IS LITERALLY THE REASON I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS STORY. I AM WEAK TO PUNS... *clears throat*
> 
> Anyway. Needed something naughty again, after the fluff.
> 
> And due to there not being a lot of huntresses left and also not a lot of amazons, I figured I'd just... merge them. Because why nooot.
> 
> Next up is a fun one! Where Nico and Anubis are a mated pair and Anubis decides to woo Percy, for Nico, but falls for Percy too along the way ;D


End file.
